Harry Potter and the Kung Fu Warriors
by edger230
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione's journey isn't over yet. They are sucked into a magic vortex and sent to the world of Kung Fu Panda. Po x Tigress, Ron x Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning of this story is where the movie of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows ended (minus the part 19 years later) not the book.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood proudly on the bridge that led to Hogwarts seconds after Harry had destroyed the Elder wand and minutes after the death of Voldemort. After the long journey they had finally triumphed against Voldemort. They all looked at each other with the same question in their eyes.

_What do we do now?_

Harry finally broke the silence. "So I guess… we're done with our journey?" Ron and Hermione shrugged. They had learned after a while that life was unpredictable so they knew not to let their guard down just yet. They finally began to walk back to the remains of Hogwarts.

Harry suddenly felt a slight pinch in his brain. At first he thought it was because of all the excitement. _I just have a headache, _he thought. He could understand that. He had been whipped around the school a lot today. But suddenly the pinch grew into a massive headache like that. He began to sway from side to side and he had stopped walking.

Hermione and Ron had realized what was going on and helped Harry try to stay up. It was no use. Harry collapsed onto the ground and his world went black.

**-Harry's POV-**

I didn't know where I was when I woke up. It was nothing but white all around me. I kept looking around kind of expecting someone to jump out from behind or around me. Finally I saw a weird figure walking slowly toward me. It wasn't anyone I had ever seen before. It looked like a big turtle with a beard and a staff. He looked more like a turtle from a muggle cartoon though.

"_Harry Potter is it? I'm glad I found you." _he said.

I was confused. Where were Ron and Hermione? Who was this man, or turtle or whatever and how did he know my name?

"_Who are you?" _I asked.

An apologetic look came on his face. _"Apologies young man, I am Master Oogway. I live in a world that is different from yours. Well, at least, I used to." _he replied.

"_Is this a dream?" _I asked.

He smiled. _"It depends on how you look at it. I am only in your head but this isn't a fictional image. I have come with a message for you."_

The confused look never left my face. _"So are you saying that I'm having a vision?" _I asked. Oogway nodded.

"_I have come to tell you that your journey isn't entirely over. Yours may have ended in your world, but in my own world, it is just beginning. You will be sent there soon enough. You and your two friends." _he said. Suddenly he began to fade away and the world around me began to turn black again.

"_Wait! What do you mean? What's going on?" _I asked in a panicky tone. But my questions weren't answered. The world kept turning black and finally my eyes snapped back open to see Ron and Hermione over me and I was still on the bridge.

"You okay mate?" Ron asked.

I sat up holding my head due to the pain still throbbing inside. "What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted. It's probably from all the stress of today." Hermione replied.

I shook my head while still holding it in my hand. "No. I had a vision." I replied. "Didn't you guys have one too? It was a message for all of us." Ron and Hermione shook their heads. I told them the whole story. They looked as confused as I felt when I had finished.

"So what do we do?" Hermione asked. I shrugged. "All I know is, we have to be prepared." I said.

"Harry, how do you know this wasn't just a crazy dream due to everything that happened causing you stress?" Ron asked.

I hadn't thought of that. I had been too confused to think of reality compared to this. Maybe Ron was right. Before I could I saw something. It was small and it was spinning underneath us. Ron and Hermione saw it too. We began to back up because it kept getting bigger. It began to look like a vortex.

"What the heck is that?" I asked in a panicky tone.

"I don't know!" Ron replied in the same tone.

Before we had time to figure out or escape we were suddenly sucked in by what now was a vortex the size of a small black hole (probably not but you know what I mean.) I closed my eyes. It felt like a giant vacuum sucked us up (no wizards don't use vacuums.) I eventually opened my eyes and realized I was falling. So were Ron and Hermione.

"What's going on?" I shouted.

"I don't know!" Hermione shouted back. "I've read a million things about magic but I've read nothing to do with this!" That was one of the last things I wanted to hear, Hermione not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, I saw a small opening at the bottom of the vortex and I braced for impact with the ground. "Brace yourselves!" I shouted to my friends. They saw the opening too and braced for impact as well. I closed my eyes and waited.

I suddenly felt my impact with rock hard ground. After I caught my breath I realized my headache was still there due to the collision but there was also jolting pain in my arm and in my other hand. I slowly opened my eyes and was shocked at my surroundings.

I had no clue where we were. All I knew was we were in some place that looked like an animated movie and we were laid out on the ground but it hurt too much to get up. In front of me was an enormous flight of stairs and when I looked next to me there were animated pigs, rabbits and geese. They were all whispering to each other while staring at us probably wondering who we were.

I looked back in front of me and saw more animated characters running towards us down the flight of stairs. There was a beautiful tiger, an old looking red panda, a crane with a hat, a small praying mantis, an orange monkey, a green snake and a rather large panda. That was the last thing I remembered seeing before I blacked out.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**-Harry's POV-**

I didn't know where I was when I woke up. All I know was I was laying down on a really low bed and everything still looked like a muggle cartoon. I knew I was dreaming. This couldn't be real… could it? Was the vision I had earlier true? I bit my lip and blinked over and over to try and wake myself up but it wasn't working. I wasn't dreaming. This was REAL. My thoughts were interrupted by pain. The immense pain in my arm was still there. While still staring at the ceiling I cradled my arm which felt like it was in a sling and stroked my fur.

Wait… _fur?_

I quickly sat up ignoring the sharp pain in my head and looked down at myself. My clothes were still the same and my glasses were still on my face, but my body was covered in black and white fur. I looked around for Ron and Hermione. Were they animals too? I looked at the two beds to my left and sure enough, there lay Ron and Hermione still unconscious. The only way I knew it was them was their clothes. Besides that, they looked nothing like themselves. Ron was now an orange tiger and Hermione was a beautiful Chinese mountain cat **(It's what Mei Ling is.)**

I was officially confused. I had no idea where we were or how to get home. Everyone would probably be searching for us by now. Then a thought occurred to me. I could just send us home. I reached for my pocket that contained my wand with my non-broken arm while smiling to myself. But my smile soon vanished.

_Where was my wand?_

I began to panic. Without my wand we had no way of getting home. Without my wand I was POWERLESS.

The pain in my head was unbearable but I ignored it and searched every part of me that may contain my wand but it was nowhere. Suddenly someone came into the room. It was the panda I had mentioned earlier. He saw me struggling to find my wand and sprinted over to me.

"Calm down. Calm down. Don't hurt yourself." he said in a soft, yet stern tone. I knew I had no choice so I gently lay back down. "You got a pretty big bruise on your head there." he said.

"How long was I out?" I asked groggily.

"About three days now." the panda replied.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah sorry. I'm Po, the Dragon Warrior. You're in the Jade Palace. Who are you?" He gave me a look like I was supposed to know where I was. But I didn't.

"I'm Harry Potter. I don't know what the Jade Palace is or where I am. I'm not from here. Neither are my friends, Ron and Hermione." I replied while pointing at Ron and Hermione. "We fell through some kind of vortex and we were sent here. We're from another world."

Po looked at me like I was crazy. He then started laughing in an awkward way. "Oh. I get it. Good one. Next I suppose you're going to tell me you three are wizards or something." he said. Oh the irony.

"Actually… we are. But I lost my wand when we fell through the vortex." Before Po could say anything else, I remembered Master Oogway and my vision. He would probably not know what I was talking about but it couldn't hurt to try. He already thought I was crazy. "Wait. Do you know who Master Oogway is?" I asked.

Po's eyes grew wide. "Master Oogway? He was my master's master. How do you know him?" he asked.

"I had a vision from him. He said he was going to send my friends and me here. Apparently we have some kind of journey to go through here but that's all he said. I don't know what it means." I said.

Po didn't have much of a questioning look on his face anymore. "Well Master Oogway is kind of mysterious sometimes so this really fits his character but I don't know what it means either." he said. I wanted to try and figure this out but my aching head brought me back to reality. Despite that my thoughts were cloudy anyway.

"You should probably rest. We'll figure this out tomorrow. Eat some noodles and get some rest." he said and pointed to the side table next to me that held a tray of three bowls that I didn't even notice were there earlier. I smiled feeling my eyelids get heavy. "Thanks Po." I said.

"No problem Harry." replied Po and smiled back at me. He then took the other two bowls and put them on the side tables next to Ron and Hermione. He went to the door, looked back at me and winked. He then left.

I grabbed the bowl of noodles and ate slowly, partly because of the fact that they tasted so good and partly because I was exhausted. I still had a lot of questions but they would have to wait until morning. I finally fell asleep for the first time in a real bed.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I didn't have much time today. I realize you may have many questions about this chapter and they will all be answered in the next chapter.**

**To be continued**


End file.
